Cold words, Cold snow
by cain aidan
Summary: ShuxYuki Yuki once again upsets his lover, but then finds Shu buried in the snow. OneShot. first fan fic.


"YUKI!!! I'm home!" Shuichi yelled, running through _their _apartment. Yuki sighed, now he would never be able to finish the story.

"Shut up. Your to damn loud, brat." Yuki said coldy. He could never show how much he loved his baka. Yuki would never understand why Shuichi stayed with him, a cold-hearted bastard.

"Aww, Yuki! Don't be like that!" Shuichi pouted. He ran next to the window. Outside, snow had began to fall onto the ground. "Hey Yuki, will you go outside with me? I want to go to the park and play in the snow!" Shuichi begged. He loved the snow almost as much as he cherished his beloved Yuki.

"No." Yuki said. He hated the cold. His story was due in a week, and he only had about 10 chapters so far. He needed it to be finished in time for the deadline.

"But Yuki! I promise it will be fun! We can have a snowball fight, make snow angels, and everything!" He said, trying to persuade his lover, but to no avail.

"No. Go play by yourself! I don't have time to be with you. Piss off!" Yuki could feel a head-splitting headache emerging. Great. He didn't mean to sound so cold towards his lover.

He glanced over at his lover when he didn't hear him start to cry.

"Fine! I will have fun! All by myself! I don't need you anyways!" Shuichi yelled, trying to be tough.

"Good. I hope you freeze your ass off brat." Yuki said.

Shuichi ran out of the room, his tears running down his face. He slammed the front door behind him, running into the freezing winter air outside. He couldn't feel the bitter wind whipping at his arms and legs.

He stopped when he arrived at the park where he first met Yuki. He sat down onto the icy steel bench and brong his legs to his chest. He could now feel the stingy winter air nipping at his skin. He was only wearing a tight black tanktop with a pair of loose shorts.

He left his jacket and shoes at the apartment when he ran out because of Yuki's cold, heartless words. 'Why did have to say things he knew would hurt me?' Shuichi's thoughts were buzzinf in his head.

He was shivering now, the snow was falling faster, and the ground was covered in the white wonder. Shuichi tried to stand, but fell to the ground. His limbs were numb, and now his chest and head were hurting.

-----

Yuki was finishing up the 20th chapter to his story. It was about a heroine and her lover, of course, the ending would be tragic, like always. He didn't believe in happy endings, and would never let his stories end with one.

He glanced at the clock on his computer. '7:00' it read. His lover had been gone for about an hour now, and he was worried. He saved the document and closed the laptop. "Where could he be?" He said to himself. Usually, Shuichi would come back again, like nothing ever happened. But, not this time.

Yuki picked up the pink jacket and shoes that were tossed onto the couch. No doubt that they were Shuichi's. The romance novelist become even more worried. His koi was outside, in the freezing cold, with nothing but a few pieces of clothing on him.

"_Good. I hope you freeze your ass off brat." _The words rang in Yuki's head. His Shu-chan was freezing to death because of him.

Yuki grabbed his winter jacket and Shuichi's, then ran out the door.

-----

Shuichi eyelids were getting heavier, his mind fading into unconsciousness.

'No, Shuichi, stay awake.' his mind commanded him. He couldn't comply though, his amethyst eyes closing, his body and mind drifting off into a deep slumber.

-----

Yuki was running through the streets. He had visited the places he usually goes, but did not come across his small, pink haired brat.

He stopped to catch his breath, thinking. 'Where would he go?' he thought. Then he remebered what Shuichi told him a few days ago. He ran towards the place where they had first met, the park.

He saw a patch of pink hair sticking out of the snow. He ran over towards the pink, falling down on his knees next to it. He furiously unburied the cold, lifeless body. He struggled to his feet, holding Shuichi to him. He wrapped the jacket around him, and started running back towards their apartement.

He took Shuichi's wet, stiff clothes off of him and laid him down into the bed. He took off his own clothes and laid down next to Shuichi.

Yuki held Shu's body close to his self, hoping to warm him up. "I'm sorry, so sorry Shu." Yuki whispered, tears were beginging to fall from his eyes. He pushed back Shu's bangs out of his eyes, behind his ear.

He laid Shuichi's head on his chest, hoping to help warm the singer's pale body. He felt Shuichi's tears on his chest, and glanced down at his lover.

"Oh, Shu, thank god." Yuki said. He was relieved now, he flet better.

"Y-Yuki?" Shuichi stuttered. His head was aching, and he was freezing. He shivered, and squeezed even closer to Yuki's warm body.

"I'm sorry Shu. I didn't mean anything I said before. I never want to lose you again. I love you, Shu." Yuki said, welcoming Shu's hug.

"I love you too, Yuki." Shuichi said. He started coughing, and Yuki got worried.

Yuki stood up from the bed and grabbed some more blankets from the closet. He laid them onto the bed, and walked into the kitchen.

He grabbed a bottle of water and some Advil for his lover. He put them next to the lamp and helped Shuichi sit up.

"Here, swallow these." Yuki said, handing the pills and water to him.

"Thank you, Yuki." Shu coughed. He drank the water and took the pills, then sank back into the soft bed.

"I love you, Yuki." Shu said, looking at his lover with his beautiful, emotional eyes.

Yuki got back into the bed and pulled Shuichi's body next to him. He held him close, never wanting to let go again.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing his lover gently.

-----

aww, so cute. :] my first fan fic, please review!!!!


End file.
